THE ULTIMITE INUYASHA SAKE GAME
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: OK LETS GET THE INUYASHA FANS DRUNK! here is a little game I made up, this can be used for watching the Iuyasha movies or episodes. or this can be good to use on new years eve when you are counting down. not that I've tried it or anything but it good!


Uhg I've had it with fanfics 4 for now so I'm going to teach you a drinking game, whenever you are watching Inuyasha series or movies (just to add a bit of fun WINK) ok heres how it goes:

You only take a sip when…

**Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight2 sips when it's over Kagome going back home4 if it's about health/safety/school/whatever**

**Kagome goes back to her own time2 if she tries to sneak over there3 if she succeeds in sneaking off4 if Inuyasha finds out5 if she has to sit Inuyasha so that she can get away **

**Kagome gets hurt2 if it's serious3 if it emotionally4 if it's save some one**

**Inuyasha wears a hat2 more than one colour3 if Kagome has to chase him to put it on**

**Kagome cries2 if it's about Inuyasha3 some thing bad has happened4 to do with family**

**Inuyasha comforts her in one way or another2 sneaks up on her3 forces her to tell him what's wrong4 hugs her**

**Kagome is not wearing her school uniform2 it's ripped/blood stained/can't be worn/whatever3 if it's Kikyo style**

**Inuyasha lends his fire rat coat to Kagome2 he gets hurt3 if he doesn't**

**Inuyasha carries Kagome on his back2 if there's more than one person/demon3 if it's someone else other than the gang**

**Inuyasha's sword breaks2 if it's only the sheathif it's the sword**

**Shippo turns into a pink ball2 if it's to annoy Inuyasha3 if it's to travel4 get away from something/some one dangerous **

**Shippo turns into some one or something2 if it's to tease/annoy Inuyasha3 if it's useful**

**Shippo blushes2 if some one finds out he likes some one **

**Shippo cries2 Inuyasha being mean3 over his father/or anything serious like that**

**Miroku asks a woman to bare his child2 if they say no3 if they slap him or use and weapon on him4 if they say yes**

**Miroku gropes/touches a woman2 if they slap him3 if they use a weapon4 if it's Sango**

**Miroku uses his Kazaana (wind tunnel)2 if he gets hurt by it3 not being able to use it 4 has to get it repaired**

**Miroku lies about there being a bad spirit/demon/whatever in a comfortable inn/castle/whatever2 they let them in straight away3 if it takes a while to convince them that there is a bad thing4 they say no or don't believe him**

**Inuyasha hugs her2 to get the jewel shards3 meaning full4 creeps up behind her5 (I was so afraid I was going to loose her)6 (please protect me)**

**They loose a shard2 if it's more than one3 if they get it back with in the episode**

**Inuyasha blushes2 if it's seeing Kagome nude3 if staring at her and her finding out4 if they accidentally body on body or any thing like that**

**Kagome blushes2 if it's seeing Inuyasha nude3 if staring at him and him finding out4 if they accidentally body on body or any thing like that**

**Inuyasha kisses2 if it's Kikyo3 if Kagome sees it4 if it's Kagome**

**Kagome yells sit or oswari2 it's accidental3 he done some thing mean or naughty4 to treat his wounds or anything like that5 if it's helpful in a battle6 stop him doing something**

**Sango uses her boomerang2 if she's drunk/under a spell3 hit a demon/evil person**

**Sango get into her demon slayer out fit2 if it less than 5 seconds3 has her kimono on by the end of the episode**

**Miroku pervs on girls2 if it's Sango3 if he get found out **

**Kikyo shows up2 tries to hurt Kagome or Inuyasha3 kisses Inuyasha4 tries to drag Inuyasha down to hell with her5 uses her miko powers for bad**

**Kouga shows up2 fights Inuyasha3 steals Kagome4 gives Kagome flowers**

**Kilala gets hurt2 if this stops her from batteling/horsey rides3 if it's life threatening4 Kilala is stolen5 runs away6 gets possessed or anything like that**

**Kagome gets possessed2 if it's mist3 if it's a crown4 if it's a spell or a demon **

**Inuyasha turns human2 when he says he hates being human3 hurts a demon some how**

**The gang arrives at a hot spring2 if Miroku tries to pair up with Sango3 if the girls see a monkey or something4 if any of the boys see the girls nude5 if Jaken come into the scene**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight2 if it's over the Tetsusaiga3 Sess wants Inuyasha dead5 if Jaken help in some way**

**Sesshomaru brings Rin2 takes cover3 if Rin screams4 if she annoys Jaken5 if she calls Sess fluffy6 makes her smile**

**Jaken uses the staff of heads2 the woman laughs3 the man laughsshoot fire**

**Sess gets a new arm2 if it's human3 if it's demon **

**You see Naraku2 if he's not wearing that stupid baboon thing3 if none of the gang see him**

**Kagome gets sick2 she goes back to her own time3 Inuyasha goes back with her and helps her to get better**

**4 if Inuyasha complements her (like she smells nice)5 if its when he's in demon form**

**Inuyasha smiles at this moment (Kagome tries to go back to her time but she can't because Inuyasha's in the way)/whatever2 if it's when he gets even with an enemy/revenge/what ever3 if it's when Myouga did something useful4 if he was happy for Kagome **

Thank you for reading this now you don't have to use alcohol, you can use red cordial/soft drink whatever you want/you can even use food (and use o-hashi to eato-hashi means chop sticks).

But ya have to be 18+ to drink alcohol for (Australians that is) unless your parents give you permission to you.

Sorry USA you have to be 21 before you can drink…

If you want give it a new tittle like:

You only shove a marshmallow (keep it in there and see how many you can fit in) into your mouth, see how long you can last, hey you could even have a competition 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! And try it and let me know how you go!**


End file.
